A Shift in Time
by CamiCullen0412
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends are sent back in time to save the world once more. With them they brought 8 books with. Watch as they read with the Olympian gods all the books. Please review!


_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians – The Lightning Thief**_

_Chapter 1: A Shift in Time_

**Percy's POV (During Mark of Athena):**  
The ship was astounding. If you could even call it that. Something was written across it, but with my dyslexia I didn't even bother reading it. I had more problems to think about. Annabeth. Out of all the memories that Hera erased from me, I kept Annabeth. It was only a name, but hey, that name kept my will to survive long enough. Annabeth. I hadn't seen her in a long time. I missed her. Heck, I even missed her calling me seaweed brain. Don't tell her I said that. And there she was, just a few hundred feet from me. It took all the restrain I had l kept from all these years (which wasn't many) to keep from running headlong to her. I could only imagine what my expression would be once I saw her. And there she was! The first thing I noticed was her eyes. Always her eyes. Her eyes were misty gray, the kind that you automatically know it held wisdom. And she had it. Tons. But this time there was something different in her eyes. It was sadder somehow, almost haunted. Jeesh, if her eyes look like that I can only imagine how my eyes would look like. Bu there she was, whole and sane. She was walking towards me, with the smile that said she just accomplished something greatly. She was a few feet from now. Any minute she would be in my arms to feel her soft blonde hair. Any minute now. You could walk a little faster if you want Annabeth. Heck, run if you want. I closed my eyes to savor the moment I had waited months for. Any second now. I felt a gust of air through my hair, and I thought she was finally in my arms. Then I fell. Don't ask me how. Out of all my faults I had (which Annabeth would so proudly tell you) I was not clumsy. So I opened my eyes. The image before was the last thing I expected. And from the look of things, the Olympians didn't either. But they were different somehow. But before I could ponder (yes, I know what the word means) anymore, I felt Annabeth on top of me. And I again without any though of the consequences (as always) I kissed Annabeth. I really couldn't help myself. Even if you're a demigod, the hormones never leave you. And she stared right back at me,

"Seaweed brain," she whispered.

"Annabeth," I whispered back. Apparently not quiet enough because the moment I looked up, Athena was staring right at me with a murderous glance. Then I remembered where I was. Olympus, sacred ground of the gods. Right.

"Demi-gods frolicking in the sacred grounds of the gods are punished by death. Do you have anything in your defense to say? I don't appreciate you kissing my daughter, who by the way is only 7 years of age." Said Athena, calmly. Nobody in the throne room was fooled. Everyone in the room knew it was the calm before the storm. My intelligent response went something like this:

"Auggh… well y-you see…ummm…it's been so long and umm…." Was my witty remark.

"So long huh? All men are the same. Only thinking of one thing and one thing only."Athena replied, still calmly, though her eyes showed a little more fire and her voice a little more malice.

"Mother! I'm not a little girl anymore! Don't you think seven years is a bit of a stretch when I look like a teenager?" Thank the gods for Annabeth.

"Annabeth? How can this be? You should be seven. How have I not noticed before? What has happened to you?"Apparently Athena only notices when I spoke her name and had not seen her appearance. No one responded her question, so I though why not and took one for the team.

"M'lady, what do you mean Annabeth is supposed to be seven? I know it has been a few months since Olympus has closed but I don't think it has been that long to forget how old your own child is."

"I will let you know, that to my awareness Olympus hasn't been closed. And for the other matter, I care for my children deeply and would know how old they are in present time."

"Percy, we aren't from this time" said Annabeth.

"How would you know?" I replied. As much as I knew how smart Annabeth was, I don't think she knew that much about time-travel. Unfortunately, Annabeth apparently knew how to read minds because she said in an exasperated voice:

"Seaweed brain! This pile of books landed on top of us and the logical person I am, I decided to read the note attached to it to see if it was a matter of importance. Obviously, you weren't paying attention, rather to my lips."

"But you didn't complain at the moment, know did you?"The blush in her face confirmed my suspicions.

"Not the point, seaweed brain. Honestly!"

"If you would perhaps read out loud the note is it? Then this confusion would explain itself."This statement came from Hermes who looked happier than I ever saw him my whole life. Maybe it had to do with Luke still being good.

"Of course, Lord Hermes."

"Dear Olympians,

My name is Rachel. I am the new oracle in the new future. This must come as a surprise to some of you. I received a prophecy where the Olympians rule comes to an end. The only solution was to send our most beloved heroes on a quest to the past. You are in this moment in Olympus but I had made sure that time stops in the outside world. I strongly advice not to leave to the outside world. I will bring more heroes as the books progress. I have given you 8 books to read. Once you have read all 8 books, you will have a decision that will affect the universe as we know it. You will keep one memory that you think it is important to save. All recollection to the books will be forgotten. Once the young heroes return to their universe, the knowledge will stay with you. If all goes according to the plan, Percy and his friends will have to relive their lives since Percy was 11 and first came to camp half-blood. From then on, I leave the future up to you.

Don't disappoint greatly. I'm breaking all the rules which could lead to catastrophic results but no pressure!

Wishing all the best, Rachel."

We all stood there staring at Annabeth, astounded. There were a million emotions running through me. We could save Luke! Kronos won't rise! What if Annabeth falls in love with Luke! What about the Romans and Gaea!

"Seaweed Brain, don't strain yourself. Maybe we should start with reading the books and then we could worry about the rest. Don't worry. Athena always has a plan," comforted Annabeth.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?"Commanded Zeus. I had forgotten that the Olympians were here. There they were in all their majesty. At the center was Zeus (naturally), to his right was Hera and to his left was Poseidon. After Poseidon came Athena, Demeter, Artemis, Hestia and Hades. To Hera's right were Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Annabeth went first and introduced herself:

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Official Architect of Olympus."She then bowed. Athena stood up and changed to human side and (which surprised me) gave her hug and went back to her seat, giving a gentle and caring smile. I was about to get my courage to go next when someone else beat me to it.

"Grover Underwood. Satyr and Lord of the Wild."He then bowed."When did he get here? Apparently I said that out loud because the gods were staring at me with disapproval that I spoke before introducing myself. Darn, wasn't there a universe where I can at least have a god on my side?

"You were a little preoccupied, Percy, "replied Grover. Athena glared at me harshly while Aphrodite stared at me curiously.

"It is good to see you G-man"

"Likewise" Wow! When did Grover get manners? Must've been because we're in Olympus. Poseidon cleared his throat. Oops. I went to the middle of the room and bowed first and stood up and told them who I was.

"Perseus Jackson. Savior of Olympus and…. umm…"

"Out with it child!"Commanded Zeus.

"Maybe he hasn't been claimed yet, dear." Said Hera. I wonder how they're going to take to my father breaking the oath. Well, Zeus shouldn't have a problem because he broke it too. I saw Poseidon open his mouth, probably to claim me but I acted faster.

"Perseus Jackson. Savior of Olympus. And son of the sea-god – "POSEIDON!"Zeus barked.

"Poseidon" I whispered, but they were already arguing.

"Poseidon, you have broken the sacred oath which we promised to keep. This demi-god is not allowed to live. I absolutely forbid it!" scream Zeus. Then he stood up, conjured his lightning bolt and pointed right at me. I was a deer caught in headlights with my arms up as if to surrender (to what I don't know). Next thing I knew Poseidon was standing in front of me, as if to yield me from the bolt. He still hadn't said a word. He got his trident and materialized water and shot at Zeus. I knew if Zeus retaliated, war would break out and we would never get to read the books. So as always I did the stupid thing and ran to get in between my father and Zeus.

"Perseus, get out of the way."He said very deadly. I turned around and faced Zeus, when I heard a few gasps coming from the gods at my disrespect to my father who was trying to protect me. Great, now they will think I'm ungrateful!

"Lord Zeus, you have also broken the oath and sired a child. I believe her name is Thalia Grace. I don't think you should start a fight since you did the same thing."I could see Hera was not happy with what I just said.

"Very well, Perseus Jackson. I will let you live, just out of curiosity of these books."He returned to his seat in his godly form. I turned back to see my dad. And I was terrified. He glared at me. The first time he has ever been mad at me was when I sat in his throne and even then he forgave me because he knew I did the right thing. But now, he stared at me as if he couldn't believe he was stuck with a kid like me. And I felt absolutely terrible. He doesn't know you yet, Percy. Once he does he'll love you, I kept telling myself. He walked back to his throne stiff and with an aura of malice and anger. Maybe that's how he really felt when he first met me. And he was just pretending this whole time to get me to do his bidding. No, stop Percy. He loves you. I kept chanting over and over my head. Soon the idea left my brain but I still had doubt. I could see Annabeth and Grover staring at me with sympathy. Athena interrupted my thoughts.

"Which book shall we read first?"

"Mother, they are labeled by numbers. The first one is Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The lightning Thief."Oh man, now they get to read my thoughts.

"Let's Begin!"replied cheerfully Aphrodite.


End file.
